Chapter 4
by OTHLoverForever
Summary: The heart breaks begin, the love begins.


Lucas drove a while until Brooke started throwing a fit, so he dropped her off. He and Peyton drove in silents until Peyton started to cry quietly, Lucas pulled over to the side of the road and spoke to Peyton... of at least tried. He got a couple words in, in between her crying. The sat there for 30minutes, just sat there in the silence. The two didn't really know each other, but learned a lot about each other in just a short amount of time. They weren't in love, not even a crush, just two sad and lonely people in the same vehicle. It wasn't going behind Brooke's back. It was just a secret of there's. The didn't do anything. They just sat there talking, crying, and even getting mad. They became friends. Not a big deal to them, but to Brooke... Well she would have a problem, she wouldn't trust Peyton or her soon to be boyfriend, only because Ian wasn't there any more.

"Thanks for just letting me cry and talk." Peyton said cuddling up to him.

He nodded and whispered to her "It's fine. I'm glad that we could talk and hang out." he told her with a smile.

She smiled back up at him with her eyes red from crying.

"It's okay." he told her kissing the top of her head as if they have known each other for there entire lives. "So if you don't mind me asking you this, but what's going on between you and Jake?"

Peyton shrugged, "We're friends. We're more then friends." she shrugged again, "I'm not to sure. I think that we're dating, but then on the other hand I'm not sure." she said as she sat up and moved back to her spot.

Lucas just nodded his head. "So um do you want me to take you home or something?" he asked.

Peyton looked at the clock, and yawned, "Can you take me home now please?" she asked him tiredly.

"Sure. I should go and stop off at Brooke's also." he told her as he started the truck. They were half way to Peyton's place when Peyton fell asleep in the truck, Lucas decided to take her to Brooke's place to sleep for the night. He didn't want to go to Peyton's place in case her dad, mom ,or brother were home, and were wondering where she's been. He pulled himself away from his thoughts and pulled into Brooke's house. He knew it would be no big deal since her parents were never home. He stepped out of the truck, gently shut the door that way he wouldn't wake Peyton up, and covered her with a blanket, and went to Brooke's front door and knocked.

Brooke looked out of the peep hole, and saw it was Lucas, she opened the door and said, "Hey. What are you doing here so late?" she asked rubbing her tired eyes.

"I was wondering if Peyton could crash here? And how you were doing?" he said with a weak and tired smile. "Could I crash here too?"

"Yes she can crash here. I'm good. No. I'm sorry, but you can't." she told him with a small smile. "But you can visit us tomorrow, she's going to be in a crappy mood if she doesn't get enough sleep." she said looking around to see if she could find Peyton, "Where's Peyt anyway?" she asked him.

He pointed to the truck, "She fell asleep half way to her place. I didn't want to drop her off in case her mom, dad, or brother were home." he told her.

Brooke gave him a look that must have said something like, don't say that around her. "Peyton doesn't have mom. Her dad is never home, and her brother has gone to war." she told him with a clenched teeth.

"Oh. I'm sorry Brooke. I didn't know." he told her.

She nodded her head slowly, and made her way to the truck. She opened up the passengers side door, and Lucas carried Peyton inside. "Thanks." Brooke said with a small smile.

"No problem." he said, "I guess i should go. I'll see you tomorrow." he told her kissing the top of her head. "Good night Brooke." he said as he got into his truck, and left into the darkness.

Peyton was laying on the couch, and sat up fast when she heard a males voice and the sound of tires. "Where am I?" she asked almost falling off the couch.

Brooke sat up beside her, "At my place." she told her.

"How did I get here? I thought that I was with Luke?" she asked confused.

"Yes you were with Luke, but he dropped you off here. He wanted to make sure you were going to be in safe care." she told her rubbing her tired eyes.

"Got it. What time is it?" she asked wondering if Brooke had stayed up all night with her. "Did you stay up all night?"

Brooke turned to face the clock behind her, "It's 6:30 am. Yes I was up most of the night. I couldn't sleep I guess."

"Oh my god." Peyton said jumping up, "I have to go now. I told Ian I'd go and get caught up in school, plus I'm going to hang out with Jake." she told her.

"Okay. I just thought that you might want to hang out, and sleep for the day." she said.

"I would love to, but I can't. Tomorrow?" she asked her,"But I have to go. I'll see you later. Bye." and she left.

Brooke was at her nig house alone, bored, and tired. She went to her room, closed her curtains, collapsed on her bed and fell asleep until the door bell rang. "Ugh. Who is it?" she shouted from her room, before hearing enough of the person ringing the bell. "What do you want?" she asked opening the door and seeing that it was Lucas. "Oh. Hi."

"Well good morning to you too." he said, "Can i come in?" he asked her.

Brooke moved out of the way to let him in. "Why are you up so early?" she asked him.

"Brooke it's 2:00pm in the after noon." he told her.

"What? I slept the whole day?" she said closing the door and laying down on the couch. "I'm so tired!" she said.

Lucas laughed. "Yeah you must have. Anyway. I came by to see how you were, and how Peyton is, but it looks like you are tired, and Peyton isn't here." he said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah Peyt left here around 6:30am this morning, she's at Jake's." she told him.

"Oh okay. Well I'll leave so you can sleep." he told her kissing the top of her head.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked him. "We really need to talk." she told him sitting up.

He nodded his head and said, "Yeah I can stay." paused for a moment, "What do you mean we need to talk?"

"We need to talk about our relationship. Are we together or friends or what?" she asked him.

"We're friends." he told her.

"Then why do you keep kissing me?" she asked him.

"I.. I don't know." he said with a shrug. "I want to be with you. A relationship."

"I want to be in a relationship with you too." she told him before sitting beside him.

He smiled, "So Brooke will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." she said before kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going back to bed." she told him, "Join me?" she said grabbing his hand and taking him upstairs to her room.

He kissed the top of her head and watched her fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
